Texting
by hes-beauty-hes-jason-grace
Summary: Wrong number au
1. Chapter 1

**(Sent at 15:30)**

**Nico**: If you mention anime in my presence again, I'll break your Niko Niko Kneecaps

**Will:** uhh?

**Will:** Naruto?

**Nico:** you're on thin fucking ice

**Will:** what do you have against anime, angry stranger?

**Nico:** You know exactly what I have against anime, Perseus

**(16:01)**

**Will:** I'm afraid I don't

**Will:** ...Achilles?

**Nico:** ... This is the wrong number, isnt it

**Will:** indeed it is

**(16:05)**

**Nico:** sorry man

**(16:11)**

**Will:** No prob

**Will:** but while you're here

**Will**: explain yourself

**(16:14)**

**Nico:** real men watch cartoons

**Will:** correction, real men watch Bleach

**Nico:** you know what, I was kidding but the anime but Bleach?

Seriously?

**(16:17)**

**Will:** have you read the manga? It's pretty good

**Will:** anyway, stranger with terrible taste, I gotta ask

**Will:** what's with the Greek mythology names?

**(16:25)**

**Nico:** I guess my cousin's parents were just really into mythology?

**Nico:** although I probably shouldn't be giving this information out. You could be a serial murderer with horrendous taste.

**(16:29)**

**Will:** I'm offended.

**(16:31)**

**Nico:** sorry, serial murderer, I thought you should know

**(16:33)**

**Will:** how do I know you're not a serial murderer with awful interests trying to throw me off?

**(16:34)**

**Nico:** ...touché

**Nico**: I dont think I'm even capable of that at this point. My blood is filled with caffeine and suffering

**(16:37)**

**Will:** that's exactly what a serial killer would say

**Will:** you're a college student too?

**(16:39)**

**Nico:** not so fast, serial killer. I'm not giving away that information that easily

**Nico:** but also yes

**(16:47)**

**Will:** what's your major?

**(16:49)**

**Nico:** forensics. I know, it's pretty creepy

**(16:51)**

**Will:** I think that's pretty cool actually. I'm just a boring med student

**Nico:** looks like we're at the opposite ends of the spectrum, Yoshkage Kira

**(17:14)**

**Will:** what?

**(17:17)**

**Nico:** it's a dumb anime, terrible taste

**Nico:** anyway, I've gotta head to class. And by class, I mean playing Pokémon Go during lectures

**(17:29)**

**Will:** see you, Light Yagami

* * *

**I got kicked off campus wifi for playing Pokemon Go and I'm still salty, can you tell**


	2. Chapter 2

**(sent at 10:30)**

**Nico:** Biancha has a thing this weekend so it should be okay as long as you drive

**Will:** uhh?

**(sent at 10:53)**

**Nico:** wrong number oops

**Will:** was my number at the top of your list? ;)

**Nico:** well I usually say whatever I need to in person so yes

**Will:** how long did that excuse take you to come up with?

**Nico:** there is no free time for Light Yagami

**Will:** touché

* * *

**(17:02)**

**Will:** send help

**Nico:** ?

**Will:** I wore cat ears to campus and I got asked if I was a furry 5 times today

**Will:** 5 times

**Nico:** well are you?

**Will:** why would you betray me like this

**Nico:** ¯\\_(ヅ)_/¯

**Will:** can you believe

**Will:** me, beautiful and talented

**Nico:** why do you have cat ears

**Will:** CAN YOU BELIEVE

**Will:** they were a gift and I wanted to see what kind of reaction I would got

**Will:** I kinda wanted to be known as that weirdo with cat ears

**Will:** but now that my friends call me "The yiff", I am suffering

**Will:** I thought my fellow weeb would defend me

**Will:** but alas

**(17:40)**

Nico: not sure whether I should save you as " the yiff" or

**Will:** betrayal

**Nico:** so uhh.

Nico: what do you have me saved as?

**Will:** Light Yagami

**Nico:** of course

**Will:** I seem to recall you mentioning that you want to save my number though

**Nico:** I mean these coincidences do keep happening

**Will:** whatever excuse works for you ;)

**(18:34)**

**Nico:** I seem to recall you having my number saved

**Will:** ;(


	3. Chapter 3

_(9:14)_

Nico: she how'd you become a weeb?

Will: I started having to read a lot of manga. I'm at the stage of my life where I need picture books

Will: and it's even better when the pictures move

Nico: nice lol

Will: so Light

Nico: yes, Yoshkage?

Will: who's Biancha. I gotta ask

Nico: oh, she's my sister.

Will: ohhh.

Nico: you got any siblings?

Will: too many, man

_(9:57)_

Lou: William

Will: ugh

Lou: you keep smiling at your phone

Will: I always smile, Lou. I'm a happy person

Lou: I know. Its annoying

Will: love ya too, Louise

Lou: ugh

Lou: no but something's different

Lou: you've turned into Lee. You're ways on your phone lately.

Will: I don't see why that's such a big deal

Lou: "I don't like texting, I like talking to people" - William Solace, 2017

Will: I'm aloud to change my mind

Lou: fine. You don't have to tell me. But I do have my right to snoop

Will: there's nothing to snoop about

Lou: questionable at best

_(10:43)_

Jason: Nico

Nico: Jason

Nico: youre right next to me, why not just talk

Jason: our lecturer is crazy and you know it

Nico: true

Jason: also you're always texting lately.

Jason: so this is the only way to get your attention

Nico: ...

Jason: speaking of

Jason: what's his name

Nico: I'm just talking to Hazel

Jason: sure Jan

Nico: that meme is dead and you know it

Jason: :-(

Nico: only old people use noses in their emotes

Jason: :-(


	4. Chapter 4

(11:51)

Nio: can college maybe just have a piece of bread and calm down

Will: XD

Will: I've reached peak apathy

Will: "William Solace you can't just wear bunny slippers to your lectures everyday"

Will: oh shit I guess you've got my full name now

(14:09)

Nico: well uhh.

Nico: mine's Nico

Nico: just Nico

Will: well it's actually just Will

Will: *please* don't call me William

Nico: (changes your contact name to William)

Will: :(

(23:04)

Nico: for the record people who use 'XD' in 2019 need to be protected

Jason: oh? :-)

Jason: don't leave me on read, I'm trying to interrogate you

Nico: ✓seen 23:08

Jason: wow

(02:11)

Will: his name's Nico

Lou: Oh?


	5. Chapter 5

Nico: there's a dude watching anime in the middle of lectures

Nico: our Prof is giving us finals dates and he's just watching BNHA

Will: my hero

Nico: academia

Jason: the prof is giving you the stink eye

Nico: why do I feel like if I was on fire and she had a glass of water, she'd drink it

Jason: because she would

Nico: all because she saw me sprinting across campus one time

Jason: you do that like once a week

Nico: yeah and one of my other Profs just went 'nice'

Nico: it's not my fault I procrastinate.

Nico: or like it is but I'm not going to stop

Will: so when you introduced yourself with "I'm going to break your Niko Niko Kneecaps"

Will: or should I say "Nico Nico Kneecaps"

Nico: hdfjffhhgff why

Will: XD I had to

Nico: Biancha always told me not to give my name to strangers and now I know why

Will: I'm not a stranger

Will: now get into my van

Nico: I feel like I need to know a little more about you

Will: wasn't my full name good enough for you?

Will: fine, Light Yagami, what do you need to know?

Nico: you literally gave me your full name to Kira

Will: well you dont know what I look like.

Will: yet

Nico: well send me a photo before one of your exams so you don't have to write

Nico: well what do you do aside from med school?

Will: I help out my dad in the hospital a lot. I like helping people

Will: but I go to the beach sometimes? I like the sun

Will: what do you do?

Nico: is suffering a hobby

Nico: well I do indoors stuff a lot. There's this dumb card game I like to play with my other sister and her boyfriend

Nico: I've gotta go :/ my prof is death glaring at me

Will: see you, Space Cowboy

Nico: his name is Will and he likes helping people

Jason: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Nico: you can have the nose smiley face, just dont do that again

Series this work belongs to:


End file.
